Happy Halloween?
by cherrimrocks
Summary: Numbuh 3 thinks Numbuh 2 wrote a love letter to her. It's up to Numbuhs 4 and 5 to straighten this out fast, before the Halloween dance! 3/4 and 2/5 takes place after Operation INTERVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a lot of fun with my Half-Decommissioned story, so I decided to make another story. Since it's almost Halloween, I decided to make a Halloween-themed story...so yeah. What are you doing, reading this crud? START READING THE STORY ALREADY!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except for the story.

* * *

**Happy Halloween? **

**by cherrimrocks**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Note**

Numbuh 2's POV:

I was trying to decide whether I should sign the note with my real name, or just Numbuh 2. I had written the note because of a conversation with Numbuh 4 this morning.

~Flashback~

Numbuh 4 and I were watching TV and sipping soda. It was when a Halloween commercial came on that I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Um, Numbuh 4?"

"Yeah?" he answered, before taking a big slurp.

"Who are you taking to the Halloween dance?" Numbuh 4 did a spittake. "What Halloween dance?"

"Y'know, the one Numbuh 362 just decided we should have. You didn't know about it? It's, like, two weeks away."

"Oh, that one," Numbuh 4 said, like he just remembered, though it was obvious that he hadn't known about it until then.

"So who are you taking?"

"Um…I'm not going."

I cocked my head. "But we're having the Halloween party here." He did Spittake Number Two.

"You mean _here_? Like in the Treehouse?"

I rolled my eyes, which wasn't very effective due to my aviator goggles. "Where else?" Numbuh 4 just gave me a look that said, _Haha, very funny, Numbuh 2. _

"So who are you taking to the dance?" I asked again, getting back on topic.

I could see Numbuh 4's face turn red. "Um…I don't know."

"Oh, come on, I know you want to take Numbuh 3."

Spittake Number Three. "Numbuh 2, how am I supposed to drink my soda if you keep making me spit it out?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Well, I'm not taking Numbuh 3."

"You know you want to," I said.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

A smile stretched across Numbuh 4's face, like he just realized something. "Okay," he said. "If I take Numbuh 3, then you have to take Numbuh 5!"

"What?" Spittake Number Four, though this time it was me who did it. By now, the floor was drenched in soda.

"Well? Is it a deal?" Numbuh 4 asked, still grinning. "Or are you…_chicken_?"

I grinned back. "You're on!" I couldn't even imagine Numbuh 4's face when he asked Numbuh 3 out.

~End Flashback~

That conversation made me think. Maybe I should tell Numbuh 5 how I really felt. So I wrote a note.

_Numbuh 5: _

_I've been meaning to tell you something. I've always liked you. You've been like a big sister to me, no, to everyone. You were always there when something went wrong, you (almost) never freak out on a mission. _

_It's time I told you that…I like you. As in like like you. No, really. Even though you think my jokes are terrible (which they're not), I still like you. So I was just wondering…do you like me back? And not just as a friend? _

_Numbuh 2_

I decided to keep it like that. I left it on my desk. _Phase One of the plan complete. _I smiled to myself, took a bite of my chili dog, and left.

No POV:

Unknown to Numbuh 2, his chili dog dripped on the note, causing the number 5 on the letter to smudge into a 3.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: First time I wrote that much in Hoagie's POV...Yeah, I still need to work on longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't have much to say...

Disclaimer: If you're still reading this, please bang your head on a desk. (And no, I don't own the Kids Next Door.)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Things Go Wrong**

Numbuh 5's POV:

"Numbuh 2, I found the problem. The pipe is dented." I was under the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., helping Numbuh 2 fix it after it got hit by some teens' aircraft.

Numbuh 2 squeezed in beside me. "I'll need a WZKR-2890 for that," he said. I crawled out from under the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and rummaged through the toolbox.

"Is it this?" I asked after a while, holding up some random screwdriver.

Numbuh 2 shook his head.

"Well, then, Numbuh 5 can't find it."

Numbuh 2 looked in the box. "Oh, it must be in my room. Can you go get it for me?"

"Sure." I got up, brushed off my shirt (which now had an oil stain on it), and ran to Numbuh 2's room.

Numbuh 3's POV:

"_Now_ is it over?" Numbuh 4 mumbled, still plugging his ears.

"No, silly, it's still my TV time!" I replied. My show was almost over, though, and I knew that when it was, Numbuh 4 would start hogging the TV again.

"Bye-bye!" all the Rainbow Monkeys were saying. They held hands and started dancing and singing the Goodbye-See-You-Next-Time song.

"It's over!" Numbuh 4 declared. He jumped onto the couch and changed the channel. I left. Who, besides Numbuh 4, wants to see a bunch of people with giant muscles slam into each other? I sure didn't.

I skipped to my room, but accidentally bumped into Numbuh 5, causing her to hit a table with a glass of water on it. The water spilled onto her.

"Oopsy-daisy! Sorry, Numbuh 5!" I helped her up.

"Don't worry about it, Numbuh 3." She stood up. "Hey, could you get a screwdriver from Numbuh 2's room for me? He said it was on his desk. I need to go change."

"Okie-dokie!" I went into Numbuh 2's room and found the screwdriver…and a note.

"Hmmm…" I read it out loud. "Numbuh 3: I've been meaning to tell you something. I've always liked you. You've been like a big sister to me, no, to everyone. You were always there when something went wrong, you (almost) never freak out on a mission.

It's time I told you that…I like you. As in like like you. No, really. Even though you think my jokes are terrible (which they're not), I still like you. So I was just wondering…do you like me back? And not just as a friend? Numbuh 2."

_Oh wow! Numbuh 2 likes me! _I thought excitedly. _I've never thought about if I liked him though…_

After carefully putting the note back, I went to Numbuh 5's room. "Here's the screwdriver!" She took it from me.

"Thanks." Numbuh 5 walked to the elevator.

Numbuh 2's POV:

I waited impatiently for Numbuh 5 to return. I wondered if she saw my note. She had to; it was right next to my screwdriver. Obviously, I had left the screwdriver there on purpose, so that Numbuh 5 would see my letter.

Numbuh 5 appeared at the end of the stairs. "Here's the screwdriver." Her expression was just…normal, which struck me as weird, because I thought she would be surprised at my note. She walked past me and crawled back under the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., like nothing unusual about the day had happened. I waited a moment longer for her to say something about the note, but she didn't bring up the subject.

_She probably doesn't like you back, that's why, _I thought, following Numbuh 5 underneath the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. _She's disturbed about the note…or something. _I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. No, make that an explosion of disappointment. We quickly finished fixing the pipe, then Numbuh 5 said, "Oh no! I'm late for dinner! My dad's gonna kill me!" She ran off.

I stared sadly at where she had used to be. _Yup, it's official…she hates me. She made up that she was late for dinner, so she wouldn't need to spend anymore time with me…Now how will I ask her to the dance?_

Numbuh 4's POV:

"Take that, you cruddy hamsters! Agh!" I sprayed more soda at those stupid hamsters, but they just kept spraying soda back. "Alright, you've done it now!"

I chased them around the kitchen right to some familiar Rainbow Monkey slippers.

"Hi Numbuh 4!" Was it just me, or did Numbuh 3 seem even more cheerful than usual? "Joaquin, what did I tell you about stealing soda?" She managed to shoo them off.

"Thanks." I tossed her a can, then got one for myself. We drank our soda in silence for a while, then Numbuh 3 said, "Numbuh 4, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

She peeked out the door, then shut it, making me wonder how important this secret really was.

"Numbuh 2 likes me!" she exclaimed. It took all my strength to keep my soda in my mouth.

"Yeah, right. How do you know that?" I said, pretending to not care.

Numbuh 3's smile was so big, it looked like her face would crack. "I read a note on his desk. It said something like: Numbuh 3, I want to tell you that I like like you! Do you like me back?"

I barely listened to her words. If she was so happy about this, then did that mean she liked Numbuh 2 back? As in like like? A very bad feeling was forming in my stomach, and it wasn't because I drank too much soda.

"But…but…I thought Numbuh 2 liked Numbuh 5!" I said desperately.

She just shrugged. "That's what I thought, too."

"Well…then…does that mean…you…like him back?" I could barely get the words out.

"I don't know. I mean, I like him as a friend, but I never thought about like liking him…" I silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"But wouldn't it be soooo cute if we both liked each other? Then we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, and then when we could grow up we could have a big wedding and—" I tried hard to keep myself from doing a spittake, but it backfired, and soda squirted out of my nose.

"Eww! Numbuh 4! What was that for?" Numbuh 3 shrieked, all girly-ish.

"Um…nothing. I just think…that it's stupid to have a wedding." I got up and walked out the door. _Great…she probably does like Numbuh 2…Now how I supposed to ask her to go with me to the dance?_

-Transmission Interrupted-

_

* * *

_A/N: Just FYI, Numbuh 3 doesn't know that she likes Numbuh 4. But she does. Basically, she subconsciously likes him. Just so this story will work.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! It's a very very very short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND, but guess what! I OWN SOMETHING! Numbuh 439...which is too bad, because I own a jerk. :(

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Conflict**

Numbuh 2's POV:

My day started out very strangely. Numbuh 4 ignored me at breakfast, and Numbuh 5 seemed to be at her house. Numbuh 3 acted all giddy around me, saying "Hiii, Numbuh 2," in a singsong voice and blinking at me weirdly. I think it's called batting your eyelashes… Then I found that the note I had written for Numbuh 5 was shredded into pieces.

_What the heck is going on here? _

Numbuh 5's POV:

My day started out badly. I woke up early in the morning, and seeing that there was no point in going back to sleep, I changed quickly then got some breakfast. Numbuh 2 is usually the first person to wake up, so I paid a little visit to him, to find him snoring in his rocket-bed. Numbuh 5 then noticed something on his desk, and you'll never guess what it was.

It was a love letter. To _Numbuh 3!_ Numbuh 5 couldn't believe what she was seeing. I always suspected that he like Numbuh 10, or even Cree, but not Numbuh 3! I felt so upset, then, in anger, I tore up the piece of paper, and stormed off to spend the rest of my day at my real house.

Numbuh 4's POV:

I was just about to beat the boss of level 149, when Numbuh 2 said, "Hey, Numbuh 4! Can I play with you?"

"Crud! You made me lose!" I groaned. _Do you always ruin everything? _I wanted to add, but didn't.

"Oh." Numbuh 2 quickly changed the subject. "Did you ask Numbuh 3 to go with you to the dance yet?"

_Why didn't you ask her? _I muttered bitterly. "No, she probably doesn't want to go with _me_ anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Numbuh 2 asked, sounding shocked, but I knew he was faking.

"Just because."

"Well, then, who are you going to the dance with?"

I sighed. "Numbuh 439." She wasn't my top choice, but she wasn't too bad.

"And?"

"She said yes." I picked up the remote again. "So go already, before you make me lose again."

Numbuh 3's POV:

"Hiiii, Numbuh 4!" I jumped into the seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey, Numbuh 3," he answered while pressing some more buttons on the video game remote.

"Do you have a date for the dance yet?" I asked subtly. I thought he was going to say no, but Numbuh 4 replied, "Yeah."

"Really? Who is it?" I questioned, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Swinging the joystick in random directions, he answered, "Numbuh 439."

Immediately, I felt super jealous. Normally, it would've been okay by me if he asked any other girl, but Numbuh 439 was _the worst_! I knew for a fact that Numbuh 439 like liked Numbuh 4 and always tried to flirt with him. Plus, Numbuh 439 didn't even like Rainbow Monkeys! What kind of girl hates Rainbow Monkeys? I mean, Numbuh 5 doesn't really like them, but she doesn't _hate_ them! Even Numbuh _86_ likes Rainbow Monkeys! Maybe _that_ was why Numbuh 4 asked her out…

I exited the room dejectedly, ignoring Numbuh 4 when he asked if I wanted to play.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: So we leave Sector V with Wally mad at Hoagie, Abby upset with Kuki, and Kuki just...idk, sad. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, kinda busy this week. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: KND. I only own this story and a bunch of random operatives: Numbuh 874, Numbuh 436, and Numbuh 439. Heck, I don't even own Numbuh 202 or Numbuh 11.0, because Numbuh 202 appears in Operation GRADUATES, SCIENCE, and some others. Numbuh 11.0 appears in Operation COUCH. SO FUDGE THIS. I'M JUST A LOUSY STORY WRITER WITH NO LIFE.

Enjoy!

On a completely different note that's not even about KND: Did any of you guys read _The Lost Hero_ by Rick Riordan yet? I did...IT'S SOOOOO GEWD! My favorite character is Leo...he's awesomeeee :3 Jason is...kinda creepy, and Piper's my second fave character.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Numbuh 2's Plan**

(Still) Numbuh 3's POV:

Walking back to my room, I thought of a list of other people to ask to the dance. Numbuh 874? Nah, he's such a know-it-all. Numbuh 436? Nope, too sensitive. Numbuh 2? No thanks. I'd always thought of Numbuh 2 as a friend; I didn't really like like him.

But then, as I walked into my room and sat down on my bed, I thought, _But you wanted Numbuh 4 to be your date, and you don't like like him._

Startled, I realized the statement was right. I'd always referred to Numbuh 4 as a friend. So why did I want to go to the dance with him? Unless…

I was about to contemplate about this further, when Numbuh 2 burst through the door.

Numbuh 2's POV:

"Numbuh 3! Quick! You've got to hide me!" I dashed behind her gihugeic, pink, plush bed.

"Numbuh 2? What are you doing here?" Numbuh 3 peered behind her bed at me.

"She's out there somewhere…" I let out an _Eep!_ and crouched further behind the bed as I heard sneakers clomping down the hall.

Numbuh 3's confused look didn't leave her face. "Who's she?"

I didn't have a chance to answer when the door slammed open. Numbuh 3 looked towards the doorway. "Hi, Numbuh 202! What are you doing here?"

"Tell her to go away!" I hissed to Numbuh 3, hoping Numbuh 202 couldn't hear me.

"Hi Numbuh 3! Is Hoagie here?" _Say no, Numbuh 3, PLEASE! If you do I'll buy you any Rainbow Monkeys you want. ANY ONE! _

"Yup! He's hiding behind my bed!" _Note to self: Never run into Numbuh 3's room when hiding from someone. _

"Oh, hi, Numbuh 2!" she said, looking around the side of the bed frame. "I was just wondering…will you be my date for the Halloween dance?"

"Um…no," I said quickly. "I…already have a date."

"Oh," Numbuh 202 said, sounding disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind, call me!" She winked at me, causing me to shudder a little.

As soon as she left, I stepped out from behind the dusty headboard. "Whew! That was close!"

"But I thought you didn't have a date," Numbuh 3 said.

"I don't."

"Then why did you say no?"

I slapped my forehead. "Because she's the most obnoxious person on the face of Earth!"

Numbuh 3 gasped. "How can you say that? Her hair's so pretty! I should've asked her where she gets her hair done!"

Knowing that if I didn't change the subject fast, Numbuh 3 would just start yammering on about hair accessories. So I said, "So, do you have a date for the dance yet?" _Ugh! _I mentally slapped myself. That was such a stupid question!

Numbuh 3 frowned. "No," she replied. "I wanted to go with Numbuh 4 but he's going with Numbuh 439. How about you? Who do you want to go with?"

It was my turn to scowl. "Well, I wanted to ask Numbuh 5 to be my date, but I was talking to Numbuh 11.0 today, and he said Numbuh 5 was going out with him!"

Immediately Numbuh 3 began gushing about how Numbuh 5 and I would make "the cutest couple ever". Then one of her sentences caught my attention. "You _like_ Numbuh 5, don't you?" She let out a little squeal of excitement. "You guys like each other! That's so romantic!"

I hoped my face didn't look like Numbuh 4's when Numbuh 3 hugged him. Thinking quickly, I countered, "Well, don't _you_ like Numbuh 4?" Oops. That was more of a thing to say to Numbuh 4, but Numbuh 3 was…well, a lot more sensitive. I expected her to burst into tears or flames, but instead her usually cheerful expression faded.

"I…I don't know," Numbuh 3 said sadly. At first I thought she was joking. How could someone not know if they liked somebody else? But then again, Numbuh 3 wasn't really the kind to joke around, and she _was _a little air-headed.

Just then, a brilliant plan began to take place in my head. "Wait a second…Numbuh 3! I just had the greatest idea! You want to go to the dance with Numbuh 4, right?"

Numbuh 3 nodded. "And I want to go to the dance with Numbuh 5, so why can't we make both of them jealous so that they'll want to go to the dance with us!" I continued.

"How?"

"We'll be boyfriend and girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

Numbuh 3 made a face at that thought. "Sorry, Numbuh 2, but I'm not sure I like you that way."

"No, pretend!" I explained. "Then Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 will be jealous of us, and want to be our dates to the dance!"

Numbuh 3's face lit up. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "Okay, I'm in!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

Numbuh 3's POV:

"Okay, I'm in!" I said happily. Anything for Numbuh 439 to not be Numbuh 4's date.

Still, I wondered, _If Numbuh 2 likes me, why would he want Numbuh 5 to be his date to the dance? _

I pondered this for a few seconds, then realized, _Of course! He just wants an excuse for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, even if it's fake. _

I smiled at this thought, and waited in anticipation for our plan to begin after Numbuh 2 left the room.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: So ends another short chapter. Hoagie is still messing things up, as usual.

Hoagie: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Well, you were the one who wrote the note in the first place, causing all this bad stuff to happen. And now you've invented a plan that will make Num-oops, almost spilled the beans about the next chapter.

Hoagie: Now who's the one messing things up?

Me: Why is the saying "spill the beans" anyway? I hate beans!

Hoagie: *gasps in horror* I love beans!

Me: Correction: you love any form of food.

Hoagie: Hmph. Besides, it's not like I'm doing all this stuff in my free will. It's you! The evil author!

Me: You just noticed? :D Now, go away. I gots stuffs to do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is up! I don't think I'll finish before Halloween though...*starts rushing to type more chapters*

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. :)

Disclaimer: First of all, the KND is owned by Mr. Warburton. I am not a guy. Secondly, if I owned the KND, would I be typing fanfictions? Please, people. USE YOUR BRAIN (if you have one. if you don't, it explains a lot.) Finally, I own Numbuhs 82, 87, 440, and 439. Basically whoever is a non-Sector V member but is still on the decorating committee.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Decorating Committee**

Numbuh 4's POV:

"I don't believe it," I groaned. Numbuh 5 was also shaking her head.

"Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 like each other? That's…preposterous!" Numbuh 5 was pretending to not care, but I could tell she was upset about it.

"What's preposterous?" I asked. Watching Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 giggle was making me sick.

Numbuh 5 groaned and glanced pointedly at the two. "That is."

I shuddered as Numbuh 2 started _holding Numbuh 3's hand_! I'm not even kidding! "Why that good-for-nothing cruddy jerk! I can't believe he used to be my best friend! Ugh! When I get my hands on that cruddy loser, he better be ready for the worst wedgie ever!"

Despite everything, Numbuh 5 just had to tease me. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

I glared at her. "You're the one to talk!" Believe it or not, Numbuh 5 actually blushed.

"C'mon, Numbuh 3, let's go watch Rainbow Monkeys now," I heard my ex-best friend say. Thankfully, they left the room. A few seconds after, we heard someone landing in the hangar.

"That must be the decorating committee for the dance," Numbuh 5 said, and I followed her into the hangar.

The decorating committee had arrived in a C.A.S.U.A.L. and out climbed Numbuhs 82, 87, 440, and 439. **(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!)**

Numbuh 2's POV:

"The plan is working perfectly!" I exclaimed happily. The sound of a plane landing in the hangar interrupted what I was going to say next.

"It's the decorating committee! Yaaay! I hope they're going to decorate the Treehouse Rainbow Monkey style!" Numbuh 3 skipped to the hangar, but the second I stepped into the doorway, I knew there was no chance for the Treehouse to be Rainbow Monkey-ified.

Numbuh 439 was on the decorating committee.

And she was, as usual, flirting with Numbuh 4, batting her eyelashes and putting an arm around his shoulder. Was it just me, or was Numbuh 3's face turning green? Numbuh 4 didn't look too happy about it either, but he didn't shove Numbuh 439 off or anything, like he usually would've.

"Numbuh 2…I don't feel good…" Numbuh 3's face was definitely green now.

"Oooh, poor Numbuh 3," Numbuh 439 said, but she didn't sound sympathetic. "Maybe you should—"

She was interrupted by Numbuh 4, who had automatically come up to Numbuh 3's side. "Are you okay, Kuki?" Despite the circumstances, I had to hold back a laugh. This just_ proved_ that he liked her.

Numbuh 3 glared at Numbuh 4 at the same time Numbuh 439 gave her the death glare. "I'm fine," Numbuh 3 said, pushing off Numbuh 4's arm, but I couldn't help noticing that she seemed a bit reluctant to do that.

This just got better and better.

Numbuh 3's POV:

"I'm fine," I snapped, brushing off Numbuh 4's arm, but a bit reluctantly.

"Okay then," Numbuh 4 said, before glancing up to see Numbuh 439 looking at him expectantly.

"Well, if Numbuh 3 isn't sick, let's all get to the main room," Numbuh 82 said, breaking the ice. She glanced around at the doors. "Um…where _is_ the main room?"

"This way." Numbuh 5 led everyone into the main room. **(A/N: Y'know, the place with a TV and three couches surrounding it…NOT the briefing room.)**

Once everyone was lounging on the couches and I had gotten myself some popcorn, Numbuh 87 said, "Alright, first things first. Since it's a Halloween dance, we need cool light effects!"

Numbuhs 2 and 440 started scribbling something on notepads. "I have an old disco ball," Numbuh 5 volunteered. "It only reflects orange light, so that would be Halloween-themed."

"Perfect!" Numbuh 87 exclaimed. "Now, Numbuh 440 has generously donated these jack-o-lantern baskets, so we can fill them with candy and put them at the snack table. Um, Numbuh 2, are you still up for making the punch?"

"Yup!"

Numbuh 87 nodded. "Okay, and Numbuh 82, you're in charge of the cauldron filled with dry ice; Numbuhs 3 and 5, you're going to be putting up the banners and these cutouts." He held up some pictures of candy corn, jack-o-lanterns, witches, etc.

Numbuh 5, Numbuh 82, and I saluted. "Numbuh 4," Numbuh 87 continued. "You'll be carving the jack-o-lanterns—" Numbuh 5 slapped her forehead (Numbuh 4 + a knife = kind of scary) "—and Numbuh 439 will be designing and sending the invitations. Any objections?"

Numbuh 2 asked, "What's your job?"

"My job is to help get everything we will need together. Any other questions?" Nobody said anything. "Good. Meeting adjourned!"

Numbuh 4's POV:

"It's not fair! I wanted to do the dry ice!" I grumbled to Numbuh 5. I thought I heard her mumble, "As if the carving wasn't bad enough."

Numbuh 5 walked over to Numbuh 3 and they started to tape up some pictures of ghosts.

"Hiii Numbuh 4," Numbuh 439 said, coming up from behind me. Ugh, why had I said I would go to the dance with her? She was getting annoying, following me around all the time.

"Do you want to work on the invitations with me?" she asked, putting her arm around my shoulders AGAIN. Jeez, what was her problem?

"No, because my job is to carve the jack-o-lanterns," I replied, giving her a look that clearly said, _GO AWAY, YOU STALKER! _

She didn't get it. "Okay, then, I'll help you!"

"No thanks," I mumbled, but she dragged me to the table with pumpkins on them anyway.

Numbuh 3's POV:

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from exploding in anger. Numbuh 439 was still flirting with Numbuh 4, and it was driving me crazy!

_It's none of your business,_ a little voice in my head said. _Who cares if she's flirting with Numbuh 4? It's not like you're jealous or something…_

As soon as I thought that, I realized that I actually _was_ kind of jealous. But why would I be jealous of Numbuh 439?

Numbuh 5's voice snapped me back to reality. "Numbuh 3, can you go hang up these ghosts above the couches?"

"Okie-dokie!" I said, trying to sound cheerful, but inside, that annoying question kept poking me in the back of my mind.

Why was I jealous of Numbuh 439?

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Kuki's starting to realize something...:D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating...this story will be really short, since I wanna finish before Halloween. Next chapter will probably be the end...

Disclaimer: Numbuh 82 and Numbuh 439 belong to me. And that's it. The KND belongs to Mr. Warburton.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Spy  
**

Numbuh 5's POV:

"Whew! They finally left," I said, flopping onto the armchair. Numbuh 3 and I had finished taping up most of the cutouts and hung up all the banners. Numbuh 82 had arranged for the dry ice to be delivered by Sector P, and Numbuh 4 had gotten through carving all the jack-o-lanterns without killing anyone. The only person who hadn't been doing her job was Numbuh 439. She insisted on helping Numbuh 4 carve the jack-o-lanterns, which he didn't seem to be too happy about.

I had never really liked Numbuh 439. She was pretty annoying, and didn't seem to like anyone in our sector except Numbuh 4. The entire time, I saw Numbuh 3 sneaking glares at her. Usually, Numbuh 5 would've have passed off that kind of stuff as jealousy, but if she wanted Numbuh 4 to be her date, why did she ask Numbuh 2?

Something wasn't right, Numbuh 5 was determined to find out what that _something_ was.

Numbuh 3's POV:

"The plan's not working…" I muttered to myself sadly, pacing across my room, careful to avoid my stuffed animals. As I stepped over Mrs. Fluffawuzzybottom, I thought I saw him move.

I lifted him up, and saw a foot. "Hey!" I brushed Mr. Mopsey aside and saw Numbuh 439 squishing poor Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey.

"Were you spying on me?" I demanded. Then I noticed Numbuh 439 quickly hide something in her pocket. "What's that?"

"Nothing," she said guiltily. I grabbed the thing in her pocket. It looked like a communication device, but on the bottom, in white block letters, were the initials DCFDTL.

"You're a spy for the Delightful Children from Down the Lane?" I asked in surprise.

"That's right!" A shadow fell across my room. I turned around to see the Delightful Children in their Really Really Destructive Machine. "We were so close to turning you snot-nosed Kids Next Door against each other, but you ruined it!"

I ran for the doorway screaming, but the robot smashed a whole tentacle across the wall, causing my room to break off from the rest of the Treehouse. "It's no use, Kuki Sanban. Numbuh 439 has already captured your pathetic teammates." Capsules rose up from four holes in the robot's body with Numbuh 2, 4, and 5 inside.

"Give them back!" I yelled, trying to climb onto the robot's legs, but as soon as I touched them, a shock ran through me, causing me to fly onto my bed. "Numbuh 439, dispose of this little brat!"

Instead, she said something that surprised me. "No! I won't let you control me any longer!"

"Control you?" I murmured in confusion.

Numbuh 439 started to reply when the robot's glass dome opened up, and the Delightful Children held out a remote. They pressed a button, and a lazer shot out from the antennae, zapping Numbuh 439. A dazed look appeared in her eyes, and she marched towards me.

"What have you done with her?" I screamed, though I was dreading the answer.

"Haven't you figured it out already? This is a mind-control device," the Delightful Children cackled.

"No." I backed away from Numbuh 439. "You can fight it! C'mon, Numbuh 439!"

For a moment she looked like she had snapped out of it. But then she shook her head and began closing in on me again. Luckily, I wasn't a Kids Next Door operative for nothing. I turned around, jumped off the wall, and flipped over Numbuh 439. I ran to my T.O.A.S.T.I.E. and flicked the red switch. Immediately, all my stuffed animals sprouted jetpacks and flew at the Really Really Destructive Machine, temporarily distracting the Delightful Children. Then I saw Mr. Flopsamopsapus smack into one of the capsules, freeing Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 3!" she yelled, dodging Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey. "A situation report would be helpful!"

"The Delightful Children are mind-controlling Numbuh 439! And they captured you, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 2!"

"Gotcha!" Numbuh 5 pulled a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. from her pocket and began attacking the glass dome that encased the Delightful Children.

Numbuh 5's POV:

The dome broke more easily than I thought. Only half of the gumballs disappeared before a big crack split the glass. I kicked the glass, shattering it.

"Alright, Delightful Creeps! Let Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 439 go!"

"Never!" they replied in their annoying, monotone voices.

I grinned. "Numbuh 5 was hoping you'd say that." I shot a couple of gumballs at the controls, causing the robot to malfunction. The capsules surrounding Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 slid back into the robot. I snatched the mind control device and smashed it. Quickly, I pulled a jetpack off of one of Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkeys. _Sorry, Numbuh 3! _I thought as it plummeted to the ground.

"So long, suckers!" I used the jetpack to get back on solid ground, while Numbuhs 2 and 4 leaped to safety. Numbuh 439 was back to normal, but we still had one problem left: Numbuh 3's room had somehow been cut off from the rest of the Treehouse, and we were just a few seconds away from becoming grease spots in front of Numbuh 1's old house.

I looked towards the Treehouse, but we were too far below to leap to the rest of the Treehouse. The only reason we were still alive was because a few wooden boards were still connected to the Treehouse, and they didn't look like they would hold.

"Everybody, follow me!" Numbuh 439 suddenly yelled. She jumped onto one of Numbuh 3's stuffed animals that still had a jetpack. We all copied her, and got out just before Numbuh 3's room crashed into the ground. Numbuh 3 started wailing for her "Fair Weather Friends" Rainbow Monkey, and et cetera.

When we finally landed on the ground, Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "Will someone _please_ explain WHAT THE CRUD JUST HAPPENED?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah...so the end will probably in the next chapter or two... :( I'm sooo sorry there's no fluff in this chapter.

None of the stuffed animals' names belong to me. They're all from the show. If you're curious which name comes from which episode, here:

Mrs. Fluffawuzzybottom: Operation CATS, though it's not one of Numbuh 3's stuffed animals, it's the Crazy Old Cat Lady's cat.

Mr. Mopsey: Operation LICE.

Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey: Operation SATURN.

Mr. Flopsamopsapus: Operation BUTT. Though I might have gotten the name wrong...I couldn't tell because Numbuh 4 was using a weird voice xP

Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey: Operation FUTURE.

Fair Weather Friends Rainbow Monkey: Operation SATURN.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My ideas are dying...chapter 8 is the end. So yey.

Random Note: Drill Post FTW. :)

Disclaimer: Me doesn't own anything except for Numbuhs 87, 436, and 439.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Everything Works Out Perfectly, Like in the Movies**

Numbuh 4's POV:

"Sorry, Numbuh 4, but, um, I kinda…don't really want to be your date for the dance," Numbuh 439 was saying. "The Delightful Children were messing with my mind."

"Oh, that's okay," I answered, trying to sound all disappointed and stuff, but I failed.

"Numbuh 439! Your sector's here!" Numbuh 2 said, walking into the room.

"Gotta go! See you guys later!" Numbuh 439 dashed out the door.

"So, I guess the bet's still on," Numbuh 2 said, grinning. I glared at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have a date anymore, so you can ask Numbuh 3," he explained.

"But Numbuh 5 still has a date."

"Leave that to me," Numbuh 2 said with a smirk, then walked out.

Numbuh 2's POV:

I was seriously considering running away. But it was too late. I had already checked with Numbuh 3, and she said it was okay. And besides, I was already here.

"Uh…Numbuh 5?" I peeked in from the doorway. Numbuh 5 put down the book she was reading and answered, "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…do you know anyone that would want to be my date for the dance?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have one, and since you do—I mean…" I paused. What I had wanted to say was _Since you have a date, I can't ask you, _but for some reason my mouth would not cooperate.

"Who says I have a date?" Numbuh 5 said.

_Huh?_ "Numbuh 11.0 said that you were his date for the dance," I explained.

"No, he's not," Numbuh 5 replied. "Numbuh 11.0 never even asked me out."

I slapped my forehead. "Him and his stupid jokes…" I heard Numbuh 5 mutter, "Tell me about it."

"So, what were you going to say?" Numbuh 5 said, raising her eyebrows quizzically at me. I had a feeling she knew the answer already.

"Will—will—will you be my date for the dance?" I blurted out. _Oh, darn, that sounded too desperate!_

"Sure."

I had already prepared my response. "Oh, that's okay, I'll just ask someo—Wait, wha?"

"Sure, I'll be your date," Numbuh 5 repeated. I think my jaw fell somewhere in Numbuh 1's parents' living room.

"You're joking." Numbuh 5 shook her head. "Nope, that's your job."

Numbuh 3's POV:

I gasped. "No way! You're so lucky! At least you have a date…"

Numbuh 5 shrugged. "I'm sure someone will ask you, Numbuh 3." She mumbled something under her breath, and I only caught the words _four _and _chicken._

"I don't think so," I replied in answer to her statement. "I think I'll have to go with Numbuh 436."

Numbuh 5 made a face. "Not that idiot! Listen, Numbuh 3—" She suddenly jerked her head up to look at something behind me. I started to turn around to see what she was staring at, but Numbuh 5 grabbed my shoulders and twisted me around to face her.

"Uh, Numbuh 3," she continued. "I have to, um, check with Numbuh 87 about the decorations." She practically ran out of the room.

Numbuh 4's POV:

"But Numbuh 2!" I groaned. "Some other time!"

"No way José," Numbuh 2 said, shaking his head. "I asked Numbuh 5 out, and you agreed to the bet."

"My name is not José!" Numbuh 2 slapped his forehead, though I don't exactly know why. "Just go!" He shoved me into the main room. Numbuh 5, who was talking to Numbuh 3 about something, noticed us. Numbuh 3 almost did, too, but Numbuh 5 turned her around, then raced out of the room.

Grrrr…this was so not fair. Numbuh 2 got to ask Numbuh 5 in privacy, while I had to ask Numbuh 3 when both of those so-called friends watched me. But it was too late to turn back now.

"Hi Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said, but her voice wavered a bit. "Um…Numbuh 439's not your date anymore, right?"

"…No…" I replied, wondering why she had brought that up.

"Oh…that's good to know…" She trailed off, and there was an awkward silence. _Well, it's now or never…_

"Um…Kuki…will you…" The words rolled around in my mouth and got mashed up by my tongue. "Will you…willyoubemydateforthedance?"

Somehow she understood, and that infamous smile I'd gotten to know so well spread across her face. "Of course, Wally!" And yep—you guessed it—she squished me in yet another bone-crushing hug.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Whee, lotsa dot dot dots here. Nao, if you'll excuse me, I MUST READ MORE DRILL POST. MOAR! Chapter 8 shall be up tomorrow, then everything will end. Yey. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, Y'ALL! Last chapter up! :)

As always...ENJOY! I'm gonna go get a Crunch bar now...

Disclaimer: Don't own KND. Wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Dance**

_Two weeks later…_

Numbuh 2's POV:

"Wow, the place looks great!" Numbuh 42 exclaimed. "How'd you guys do it?"

"Let's just say it took a lot of work," I answered. But I had to agree with him; the Treehouse was transformed. Even with Numbuh 5's disco ball sending out orange flashes to illuminate the room once in a while, it was still dim. Creepy-looking ghost, pumpkin, and witch cutouts lined the walls, and the dry-ice cauldron in the middle of the room overflowed with fog. And yes, we had rebuilt Numbuh 3's room.

I checked the clock (which was kind of hard to do, since it was covered in cotton ball cobwebs). It was about 10pm, after most of the trick-or-treating was done, so nobody would miss out on the candy.

"Isn't this great?" I asked Numbuh 5, who had walked up next to me just as Numbuh 42 left.

Numbuh 5 grinned. "Yup, and so is the punch!" She held up a paper cup filled with the punch I had spent all day trying to make.

"Thanks, Numbuh 5. Race you to the snack table!" I took off, with Numbuh 5 yelling after me, "You're on, pilot boy!"

The snack table, lit by candles, was filled with delicious Halloween treats. I finished off a cookie that looked like a spider, then dug into my trick-or-treat bag and found a blurpleberry lollipop.

"Got anything to trade?" I asked, holding up the candy. Numbuh 5 dug into her bag and said, "How about butterscotch?" We traded, then munched our candy and watched the other operatives in silence. Then, quietly, Numbuh 5 reached for my hand. I didn't really know why, but I just hoped nobody noticed that I was blushing.

Numbuh 3's POV: **(A/N: YUS! Time for some 3/4 fluffiness…)**

"C'mon, Numbuh 4, one more dance?" I begged.

Numbuh 4 plopped down into a chair. "Sorry, Numbuh 3, but I'm pooped."

Then I heard a very familiar song start to play. "I love this song! Come on, Wally, this one deserves to be danced to!"

"No way! It's a slow song, and I told you I'm not slow dancing with you." Just then, Numbuh 874 walked by and said, "Hi, Numbuh 3! May I have this dance?" He bowed really low and offered me his hand. I giggled and just was about to accept his hand, when Numbuh 4 jumped up and said, "Okay, Kuki, I'll dance with you just this once."

"Sorry," I told Numbuh 874, then put my hands on Numbuh 4's shoulders. We waltzed across the room, with Numbuh 4 grumbling.

"See? Isn't this fun?" I asked Numbuh 4, closing my eyes and humming softly to the music.

"Not really," he muttered, but for a while he stopped complaining.

When the song was getting to the dreamiest part, Numbuh 4 said, sounding nervous, "Um…Numbuh 3?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something…for a long time." For some reason the phrase sounded familiar. **(A/N: COUGH COUGH! Operation HOSPITAL, PLANET, etc! NO DUH KUKI!)**

"Uh…Kuki…I…" Suddenly, I felt something hit my foot, and I tripped.

"Oopsy! Sorry, I tripped on my shoelace," I told Numbuh 4. He just sighed and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said, then realized our hands were still connected. Blushing, I dropped his hand. Was it my imagination, or was Numbuh 4 blushing too?

"Everybody who wants to see the mystery horror movie, come this way. Whoever wants to play Halloween charades, follow me!" Numbuh 87 shouted into a megaphone.

"Let's play charades!" I said, pulling Numbuh 4 towards the briefing room, but he wouldn't budge.

"We already did what you wanted, so now it's my turn to pick what we do! And I say we watch the movie!" Numbuh 4 folded his arms.

"Oh, alright," I finally agreed. How bad could it be?

_An hour later…_

"That was so scary!" I exclaimed, walking out of the room and examining the shadows for any creepy monsters.

"How would you know? You were closing your eyes and squeezing my arm the entire time!" Numbuh 4 groaned.

I yawned. "What time is it anyway?" Numbuh 4 glanced up at the clock. "Twelve thirty…" This time he yawned. "We'd better get to bed now…"

"But I'm scared! What if that…thing is hiding in my room?"

Numbuh 4 slapped his forehead. "Fine…you can sleep in my room tonight."

"Yay!" We walked into his room and I lay down on the wrestling mat. Immediately, I felt my eyes drooping.

"Good night, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 said sleepily, then lay down next to me.

"Good night, Numbuh 4," I said, drifting off to sleep, but before I did, I whispered, "I love you."

-End Transmission-

* * *

A/N: YAY! Kuki finally figured it out!

Sorry for the lack of 2/5ness...^^;


End file.
